Untitled
by AlabastR
Summary: Years have passed, as well have thousands of miles. He's not sure why he still keeps going in this hellscape, but there's no reason to stop, either. The final president of the Sons of Anarchy, Filip "Chibs" Telford rolls on. His arrival on the east coast runs him straight into a war... A war unlike any he's fought before. Chibs, Daryl, Carol POVs


The sound of the gravel being ground into the dusty lot by two sets of  
tires was almost inaudible under the residual drone rattling between  
his ears from hours of riding. That drone radiated out, far beyond his  
ears, extending down his neck, spine, and into his limbs, rendering  
them all but numb. He lived on his bike now. They both did. Stopping  
only to sleep for short periods to sleep, since he & Tig had both  
decided that stopping for any extended period of time just lead to  
bullshit.

He glanced at Tig, who returned the look with a silent nod. This would  
do. Another deserted gas station. Another few hours before they  
continued their journey without destination.

He dropped the stand & reached into his kutte to draw one of the guns  
he had stowed in his shoulder holster as he motioned with his head for  
Tig to cover him. Wincing at the pins & needles in his lower half, he  
rose off his bike & made his way to the corner of the building, Tig as  
his shadow. They'd stow the bikes once they knew they wouldn't be  
sharing the area with anyone, alive or dead.

"Right behind you." Tig mumbled.

They sidled up to the building and Chibs peered over his shoulder into  
the filthy window. The setting sun and the layer of dust on the glass  
cast a dim, grimy filter on the inside of the little building, its  
contents, and its occupants. He turned back to his friend, and  
silently mouthed, "Two" before moving towards the entrance.

The shambling shells of humanity that lie in wait inside were  
definitely stirred by the sound of their bikes. Now all they had to do  
was get them to focus their attention so they could draw them out &  
dispatch them. Chibs gave the glass door two strong kicks with his  
heel. Within a few seconds, the unmistakable growls of the dead became  
clear. Soon after that, the sound of teeth scratching their way across  
the glass came. Tig moved past Chibs to stand in front of the door and  
holstered his gun in favor of a knife. Chibs reached for the door's  
handle when Tig gave him the go ahead and pulled it open, allowing the  
trapped monsters to spill out, clumsily, into a pile of rank bone &  
rot. Tig caught the second's face with the blade of the knife as it  
fell, allowing gravity to do all the work. Chibs let go of the door,  
allowing the other writing corpse to hold it open, stepping around it.  
It reached up at him, gnashing its decaying jaws and staring blankly.  
He moved to cover its drawn, discolored face with his boot and slowly  
applied pressure until he felt a crunch and the snarling stopped.

He looked up from the puddle black, fetid blood and skull fragments,  
gazed up the road & back behind Tig and then peered into the small  
store as he kicked some of the liquid rot off his foot.

"That was easy." Tig said lightly as he made to pass Chibs and enter  
the building.

"Aye", came his gravely reply as his free hand reached in his pocket  
for the pack of stale Marlboros and his Zippo. He lit it, drew the  
smoke into his chest, exhaling after a beat, "Corn Nuts?!"

"Yea, I know!" Tig sqwaked impatiently, likely exploring the rest of  
the store. Chibs gave one more cautious look around noting some  
barrels, a trailer, & some other refuse nearby & then headed inside,  
cigarette between his teeth. He stepped over the dead & looked around  
the dingy shop, trying to locate Tig. His friend popped up from behind  
a shelf, arms full of small bags of odds & ends snack foods, a look of  
feigned indignation on his face.

"Hey, man," he said around a bag of chips hanging from is mouth, "Sign  
says "No Smokin'"

Chibs regarded him with a sarcastic sneer before nodding his head to  
Tig's cache of newly looted junkfood & raising a hand to catch  
whatever Tig decided to throw his way. Tig grinned before lobbing a  
bag his way & as it sailed through the air, Chibs realized what it  
was.

"Yeeeeesss", he laughed victoriously, catching the bag of Corn Nuts  
easily with his free hand. He tucked his gun back in the holster that  
hung under his left arm and tore into the bag triumphantly.

"Savor it, brother. It's the only bag, and you're only getting it  
because I'm feeling particularly magnanimous," Tig teased as he tossed  
the handful of other bags onto the counter.

"Wha' would I do with'oot yuh, Tiggy?" Chibs burred with a tired  
chuckle as he stuffed some into his mouth.

The meager revelry was bought to an abrupt end by the sound of an  
approaching engine. Chibs froze & looked at Tig, who confirmed he'd  
hear the same thing by going wide eyed, himself. Chibs spat the  
mouthful of food onto the filthy floor.

"The bikes!" he ground out as he turned back toward the filthy window,  
drawing his gun again. Tig crossed behind his back, going to the far  
side of the room to the other window that faced the bikes. They  
watched as a Jeep tore down the desolate rural road, and for a moment  
Chibs thought they might be fine. Maybe they wouldn't spot the bikes,  
as it was getting dark out. They probably had someplace to be& not  
many people, these days, had the balls to be out after sunset.

The brake lights we visible, shining as the Jeep slowed just before  
reaching the gas station. No such luck, apparently.

"Shite!" Chibs hissed as the Jeep rolled up behind the bikes. They  
watched as two men hopped out of the Jeep, one immediately running up  
to the bikes, putting a hand out to check for warmth radiating off the  
engines. He nodded to the other man, who slid out of the vehicle with  
an assault rifle of some sort. It was dark; Chibs couldn't tell what  
it was. The first man moved one that had been slung around his  
shoulder to his front.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Tig chanted. The rest of their weapons,  
including those of equivalent firepower were still on their bikes. The  
second man; the driver, said something to the first guy who was  
starting to rummage through the saddlebags on Tigs bike, & then nodded  
over to the far end of the building. The trailer.

"They're gunnae take tae fuckin' bikes." Chibs growled to Tig. Just  
then the driver stopped & looked over at the gas station. He knew they  
were in there. Chibs & Tig knew the guy knew they were in there. He  
confirmed it as he called confidently to them.

"We got your bikes & your guns! You might as well just come on out &  
hand over whatever else you have! If you try to run or try to fight,  
we'll just kill you!"

Chibs turned & looked at Tig. Tig grit his teeth.

"Tigger" Chibs said in a low, warning tone.

"C'mon now! Come on out so we can collect. If you play your hand  
right, we may even be able to put you to work. Help you out!"

The first man was now moving to Chibs' bike. He was going through the  
ammo & the bottles of water he had tucked in one of the bags.

"Hello in there!" the driver shouted aggressively. The other man made  
to pop the stand on Chibs' bike & roll it towards the small trailer.  
Out of the corner of his eye, in slow motion, Chibs watched Tig aim  
out the window and start firing. "TIG!"

"YOU AIN'T TAKIN' OUR BIKES, ASSHOLE!"

The men returned fire immediately, showering the little gas station in  
bullets. Glass rained down on Chibs from the dirty window as he  
hunkered against the concrete wall. Bottles exploded & long settled  
dust went airborne.

"ALRIIIGHT ! ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Tig hollered as the shooting continued.  
After a few more seconds of excessive show via gunfire, it finally  
abated. Chibs looked up, looked around, looked over at Tig. They were  
both in one piece, but who knew how long that was going to last now.

"If these bawbags don't kill us, Tig, I will." Chibs spat.

These guys were clearly holed up somewhere with a seemingly unlimited  
supply of ammo. They likely had friends. Chibs realized they were  
likely infinitely out manned & out gunned. Perhaps a few years before…  
Before everything society ended & before everything else…Yeah, they'd  
have been able to hose these guys, but not now. They were, very  
likely, the last living members of the Sons of Anarchy MC, from their  
charter or others, & this was likely how they were going out. If these  
assholes didn't blow them away, the goddamn corpses that just heard  
the fracas would.

"Now, we both know the dead just heard all of that & they'll be on  
this place like flies on a mule's asshole real soon! So my suggestion  
is you come out now. You're dead, anyway!" the man called.

Chibs looked back over to Tig. He shrugged & shook his head. He was  
supposed to be the President, the leader, & he had no idea how to get  
them out of this. There wasn't a back door. There was no way out, they  
were just-

"Hey. Look, look! Shit!" Tig said peering out the still open door.  
There was a thud. The sound of a body hitting the ground pulled Chibs'  
attention back outside. He stood to peer back out the window. There  
were two more men now. One was standing over the first man, by the  
bikes, the second with a revolver to the driver's head.

"No, _you're_ dead." The grizzled, wiry man growled, before pulling the  
trigger, spraying a red mist of blood & brain matter on the jeep.

"This is some Mad Max shit," Tig turned to face him, exasperated.  
Chibs continued watching the two men out the window. They were still &  
quiet. And both had turned from their kills to look right at him.

"C'mon, Tiggy. Time ta go."


End file.
